


Don't Go Knocking On My Door

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>third of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Knocking On My Door

_I can see_  
_It's no mystery_  
_It's so clear to me_  
_What we had is all history_  
_It's OK_  
_I can sleep at night_  
_It will be alright_  
_I can hear myself saying_  
_I am better off without you_  
_Stronger than ever and I  
_ _I'm telling you now_

_Don't go knocking on my door_  
_Gotta stay away for sure_  
_You say you miss me like crazy now_  
_But I ain't buying that_  
_You better get off my back  
_ _Don't go knocking on my door_

 

“So Jesse texted me.” 

There was silence on the other line. 

“Quinn? Are you still there?” 

Quinn practically growled into the phone. “It’s been six months. What the hell does that prick want?”

“He wants to see me. I think he feels bad about the way we ended things and wants to make amends.” 

“Please tell me you told him to go fuck himself.” 

“Language. And no, I said nothing of the sort. I told him I’d meet him on Thursday after glee.” 

“ _WHAT?!?!?”_

“Quinn, relax. I know what I’m doing, I’ll be fine. If it make you feel better, you can come spy on us.” 

“…I’ll be there at 4.” 

“What, no Quinn wait! I was kidding! Quinn!” 

Her protests were met with a dial tone. 

\--- 

Rachel walked into Breadstix on Thursday at 3:55, looked around and spotted Jesse sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, smiling and waving at her. As she approached his table, she saw a flash of blonde over his shoulder. Quinn was sitting at a table close enough that she would be able to hear the conversation, but far enough away that Jesse was unlikely to notice her. She was wearing sunglasses and had a magazine propped up in front of her. If the whole idea didn’t make her slightly uncomfortable Rachel would have laughed at how ridiculous Quinn was acting. She sat down across from Jesse. 

“Rachel! I’m so glad you agreed to meet with me. How have you been?” 

“Fine, thank you. And yourself?” 

“I’ve been great! I keep getting offers from all these fabulous theater programs at schools around the country, I don’t know what to pick!” 

Quinn rolled her eyes. God, he was a pompous asshole. She really hated him. 

“I’m leaning towards New York or Los Angeles, though Boston and Chicago have some fantastic options as well. It’s all just so exciting, everything I’ve dreamed about is actually coming true. I’m just missing one thing.” 

“Hmm? What’s that?” 

Jesse looked at her with that intense stare that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. 

“You.” 

Quinn clenched her fists, using every bit of restraint she had not to jump Jesse and rip his head off. 

Rachel gaped at him. “What?” 

“I was wrong to hurt you like that. I was under significant pressure from my team to prove my loyalty to them, when my loyalty should have been to you. I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you. Give me another chance to prove it to you.” 

“Jesse, I—“ 

“Please, Rachel. I miss you like crazy. Remember how great we were together? I know you do. I’m going to be a star, and you could be by my side. Just think, everything you’ve ever wanted. All you have to do is say yes.” 

Quinn was seething. How _dare_ he come back here and ask for Rachel’s forgiveness. He used her and broke her heart. He was the worst kind of douchebag, the kind that thinks he’s really a good guy but underneath is a cold, heartless bastard. She was about to get up and rip him a new one when she heard Rachel speak. 

“Jesse St. James, how _dare_ you come back here and ask for my forgiveness. You used me and broke my heart. You’re a cocky, obnoxious prick. Six months ago I maybe would have considered your offer, but now? I’m smarter than that. What we had is in the past, it’s history. I’m stronger now, and I know I’m better off without you. Besides, I’m seeing someone else.” 

Jesse smirked. “With who? Puck? Finnocence? Mike? I’m better than all of them, baby.” 

 _Baby_. He called her baby. That was the last straw for Quinn. _No one_ called her girlfriend baby but her. She stalked over to Jesse’s table. 

“Actually, she’s with me. And if you ever call her baby again, I’ll rip your balls off and shove them up your ass. Then you’ll _really_ be able to hit those high notes.” 

Jesse’s jaw dropped as Quinn held out her hand to Rachel, who grasped it and stood. Quinn pulled the shorter girl to her and kissed her deeply, possessively, making sure St. James knew Rachel belonged to her. She pulled away and heard Rachel whimper softly. She grinned. 

“C’mon baby, let’s go home. St. Asshole here needs some time to process. I think we broke his tiny brain.”

Jesse just stared as the two girls left the restaurant, hands clasped tightly together.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from Don't Go Knocking At My Door, by Britney Spears


End file.
